Shrek 3: Princess Melillana
by WiltedRose1354
Summary: Shrek and Fiona have a daughter. She's human. RR No longer being written! sorry! e-mail if interested in finishing!
1. Once upon a time

**Shrek 3: Princess Melillana**

Disclaimer: Wished I owned Shrek but I don't.:( I own Princess Melillana and Danny.

Summary: Shrek and Fiona had a daughter. But, she as born human and has a secret. Her parents take over as rulers of Far Far Away. She is 16 and tries to fit in at Princess School. But someone is after her.

Note: Meli will cuse in fairy tale lingo. She's not your average princess.

_Once upon a time there was a princess named Fiona that after sunset, would become an ogre. One day an ogre_ _named_ _Shrek_ _and his donkey named_ (of course)_ Donkey. They saved her from a Dragon_ (who Donkey falls for)_. Shrek and Fiona fall in love and Donkey learns her secret. She almost marries Lord Farqoud _(a crazy short man)_ but Shrek stops her. They kiss and she becomes an ogre full time. After they get married and go on their honeymoon, Fiona's parents _(King and Queen of Far Far Away) _want to meet her new husband. So she, Shrek, and Donkey travel there_ (Donkey annoying everyone)_. Her father and Shrek don't get along, which upsets Fiona, and she meets Fairy Godmother. F.G. and King Harold _(Fiona's dad)_ had an agreement that her son _(Prince Charming) _and Fiona would be married. So she told Harold to kill Shrek. Harold hired the ogre killer _(Puss in Boots) _and set Shrek up to get killed. But things didn't go as planned. Puss joined Shrek and Donkey to visit the F.G. to get a potion to make Shrek a handsome prince for Fiona. Long story short, Shrek and Donkey drink potion, become handsome prince and noble steed, go to Far Far Away, Charming pretends to be Shrek, Shrek and crew over hear F.G.' s evil plan, end up in jail, fairy tale creatures break them out, stop evil plan, Harold becomes frog, F.G destroyed, Shrek, Fiona, and Donkey go back to the way they were, and Donkey and Dragon have mutant babies . Then, Fiona get pregnant and has a daughter. But she was born human. So, Shrek and Fiona become human again, Donkey becomes a stallion, Dragon and their babies become Pegasus things. Shrek and Fiona also take over as King and Queen of Far Far Away. Their daughter, Melillana _(Meli for short)_, is watch by Donkey and Puss until she can rule and live happily ever after._

"Why do they make my life sound so fooking easy," I asked my best friend Donkey.

"I donno," he answered.

"They don't say that I'm a witch or I know what you, your family, and my parents really are," I say really mad.

You head right. But I don't like to use my powers much. If I did, the whole kingdom would run me outta town, or ask me to help them with their probs. Either way, I lose. Surprisingly enough, my powers are really strong. I can do really difficult spells, like the Truth Spell. It show the caster what people really are. That's how I learned about Mom and Dad. Donkey told me himself. Don't tell Puss, but I like Donkey best. I get my stubbornness and sarcasm from him.

"Because no one knows that except for you, me, Puss, and Danny," Donkey replies.

Just think about Danny made me blush. He worked at Farbucks and had been my best (and only) human "friend". He was the tall, dark, and silent type. He has black hair, deep brown eyes, and was very sweet. I wanted to tell people we were "friends" but the media would be on us all the time. We both wanted to be more than "friends" but, me being a _princess _and all… oh how I LOTHE being a princess.

Just so you know, I dislike being called by my full name or title. I like being called by my nickname, Meli. If you were looking for me in a crowd, I'm the one with the wavy, brown, long hair, big, brown eyes, and making a rude, sarcastic remark. Also, I'm the one with the big mouth, usually getting into a fight.

Anyway, I have to get to Princess School on time. I usually ride Donkey and today wasn't any different. But, I was a little early, so I stopped to visit Danny at work. They were closed, but Danny let me in.

"Why are you here, shouldn't you be at school," he asked.

"School doesn't start for another hour and I wanted to see you," I said, then kissed him on the cheek. He blushed. I think he looks so damn cute when he does that.

"Someday we can tell the world that we're a couple," I sighed.

"Then the media will look down on you for loving a commoner," Danny replied.

I kissed him again, and headed off to school. The girls at my school are spoiled, evil JERKS. Especially Prince Charming (the one my ma was arranged to marry) and Cinderella's daughter Charmerella, whose as vain as her parents (hence her name). She's a jack-ass who hates me for no reason. I'm just glad she shows no signs of being like her grandma, the famous Fairy Godmother, because she would be planning to kill me so she could be queen. Far Far Away would never be the same.

Oh dang, I'm gonna be late.


	2. School Blues

**Shrek 3: Princess Melillana**

Disclaimer: Still don't own Shrek. Leave me alone.:( I own Princess Melillana, Danny, Charmerella, and Redlina Wolfa.

Summary: Shrek and Fiona had a daughter. But, she as born human and has a secret. Her parents take over as rulers of Far Far Away. She is 16 and tries to fit in at Princess School. But someone is after her.

I'm SOOOO glad Donkey runs fast. I got to home room just before the bell rang. There was a new girl today. I didn't catch her name, but she wore A LOT of red and black. She looked like the kinda gal I'd hang with. I talk to her at lunch.

My classes are so fooking BORING. Like I really want to know who sits where at a dinner party. DON'T get my started on Etiquette 101. I'm never , I repeat, NEVER gonna be a proper like chic. But it's FINALLY lunch. I got fries and looked for the new gal. I found her being made fun of by Charmerella and flunkies. Usually I don't use my powers on people, but Charmerella had gone TOO far. I made a bucket of water fall on her.

"WHO DID THAT!" the evil one screamed.

"Everything doesn't HAVE to be someone's fault," I answered.

"Look what the horse dragged in."

"Look what the cat hacked up."

"Loser."

"Jerk."

"Outcast."

"Wanna- Be"

"Take that back."

"Leave the new chic alone."

"Make me."

So I did. I punched her in the nose, and kicked her in the stomach. Then I walked over to the new girl and asked, "Wanna sit with me?" she nodded, and we walked off.

"Thanks for defending me," she said softly.

"It was nothin'."

"What if she tells…"

"She wouldn't dare. I can hurt her bad."

"My name is Redlina Wolfa, princess of the forest."

"Princess Melillana, Meli for short. I'm future queen of Far Far Away."

She stared at me then said, "OH MY GOD!"

Then she asked me what was it like, had I met my one true love, and stuff like that. If she acts like that now, how will she act when I tell her about Danny or my Powers?


	3. Girl's night out

**Shrek 3: Princess Melillana**

Disclaimer: I'll never own Shrek. Leave me alone.:( I own Princess Melillana, Danny, Charmerella, and Redlina Wolfa.

Summary: Shrek and Fiona had a daughter. But, she as born human and has a secret. Her parents take over as rulers of Far Far Away. She is 16 and tries to fit in at Princess School. But someone is after her.

Thanks to my reviewers. alisha marie : you rock.

dragonfanman: Thanx. I used myself for Meli character. Flower Kid: love the name! I have read them. Didn't remember the class names.

my anonymous reviewer: thank you.

Finally, school was out. Red, her new nick-name, was coming home with me. Her place wasn't ready yet. My parents thought it would be fun to go shopping. I HATE SHOPPING! I'm trying on dresses right now.

"Awww… You look so cute in that," says Mom.

I'm wearing a big, puffy, pink dress. My dad and Donkey are laughing and Red is giggling.

"Mom, I look like cotton candy."

"But you look so precious."

"I'm almost 17, I DON'T want to look Precious! STOP LAUGHING!"

That scared them.

"I need a moment."

I took Red's arm. I needed her to come with me. I was taking her to meet Danny.

"Why were you like that?" she demanded.

"Two reasons. One, I REALLY hate shopping and two, I want you to met someone."

We got to Farbucks just as Danny was heading home.

"Hey!" I shouted at him.

He walked over, looking confused. I love him.

"Hello…. Um…."

"It's ok, this is my new friend Red. She's not like the other chicks at school. She has a brain."

"Nice to meet you."

"Is this your boy friend?"

"Let's talk somewhere else."

I wasn't being rude. Danny and I don't like out in public together. It's because of the same reason we don't tell people about us. But I wanted Red to know. She's my first (and only) friend who's a human girl.

"I gotta go, Meli."

After that, we headed to my place to have… what ever girls call it when a friend stays the night. It's the first time I've MADE a friend, let only have one over.

"So, let's play a game!"

"Ok…."

"We're both gonna tell each other our deepest, darkest secrets."

"You start."

"Ok… My dad's a wolf and I'm a werewolf."

"Wow, Lil Red and Big Bad Wolf got together"

"Yeah, and unfortulently, they had me."

"Both my parents are ogres and I'm a witch!"

I can't believe I just said that.

"Really! Wow!"

"Yeah, see I got my powers because my mom was cursed, my grandpa was enchanted, and dad drank a potion. All that magic in my family tree and POOF, I get magic powers."

"Wow, so what can you do?"

"I don't know every thing yet… but I can do some tough tricks."

I made her float into the air.

"Wow, you're good!"


	4. The past of a princess

**Shrek 3: Princess Melillana**

Disclaimer: You know the drill.

To my reviewers

WildPixieChild: glad you liked it

alisha marie: thank you.

dragonfanman: hope the plot's not too predictable

jewelflower: ) glad you like the story

The Fifth Marauder: Werewolves ARE cool! Lol

ThePhantomIt14: Wow! That's cool! I wanted to be Christine too! But in Wicked, I'd be Elphie. And thank you

Author's note: sorry. I have been out of town for a while and wasn't able to update.

After I blabbed my secret, Red wanted to know more about my past. What was my childhood like? How did I meet Danny? Do my parents know?

"Chill, I'll tell you. Ok, NO Mom and Dad don't know. No one knows except Donkey, Danny, Puss and well you, now. As for my childhood and Danny, well, it's like this. When I was little, my powers were very hard to handle, but I wasn't as powerful. All I could do was make things change colors and make them float. No one really paid any attention to me any way. My only friends were Donkey and Puss. Puss left when I was four, so Donkey has been my best friend. He was always watching out for me. When I turned five, I had control over my powers and started school. At that time, everyone went the same school, even the townspeople who afford it. That's how I met Danny. The other kids picked on him because he wasn't rich, or royalty. It made me so mad, it wasn't his fault he BORN into a rich or royal family. So I made those kids get major wegies. Then I sat by Danny. He asked how I did that. I was young than, so I told him my secret. He thought I was cool and he promised never to tell. We talked for a long time and I walked him home. As time went on, we became best friends and as we got older it became more. I think we were about fourteen when we decided to date. Every night around midnight, Danny would throw a rock at my window. Then I would sneak out of my room and we would sit by the lake and look at the stars. And we've never told anyone about us. All the kids at school don't even remember him. Donkey knows only because he saw me sneak out. He promised NEVER to tell my parents. But enough about me, let's hear about you!"

Red said, "I had a hard childhood. I never knew if I was human or animal. I always wanted to fit. People were afraid of me and animals shunned me. My parents are always fighting. I had never been to school before today, so I was really nervous. Once that Charmella girl laughed at me, I thought that no one would ever accept me. Then you helped me. You're my first and ONLY friend, human, animal, or female."

Then she hugged me and cried. I didn't want to depress her.

"It will all be ok. Let's get some sleep."


	5. Meli's dark secret

**Shrek 3: Princess Melillana**

Disclaimer: If I owned Shrek, there would be flying monkeys in it! I DON'T OWN IT! But I DO own Thomas.

To my reviewers: ThePhantomIt14: you da BOMB!

Back to the story.

Red and I talked for awhile longer. She's only 14! (AN) Schools in Far Far Away are divided into kids 4-9, 10-13, and 14-18 She also loves the color pink, and likes to sing. Then we danced to some songs. After Red FINALLY went to sleep, I walked down to a room no one goes to anymore. A room no one remembers. A room that brings back painful memories for me. My little brother's room.

Yes, you heard right. I HAD a little brother. His name was Thomas. Tommy had Mom's red hair and blue eyes. He was smart, cute, and funny. I loved him to death and he was the only human who knew about me and Danny. Danny was like a brother to him. I was the same age as Red, he was 10 when, IT happened. I had been out with Danny that night. Danny deiced to walk me to my room. Tommy was sleeping when we got home. We were half way up the stairs when I heard a scream from his room. I ran up the stairs, Danny right behind me, down the hall, and to his room. But I was too late. Someone, or some THING, had changed him. My baby brother was now…. a dog. He couldn't talk or remember me at all. It hurt. Mom and Dad would have been heart broken. I made it so no one remembered him. Only me and Danny can remember because we saw it. Even Donkey doesn't know. I couldn't look at him without crying, so Danny kept Tommy. I feel like it's my fault. That I could have prevented it. It gave me nightmares for a year. I still get chills when I go in there. I've tried to find a spell to reverse it, but I haven't found it yet. When I find the…CREEP WHO DID THIS I'LL…. Do something bad to them, like make them a frog!

Anyhow, after that I went get a snack. To my surprise, Dad was too. I thought about going back to my room. Don't get me wrong, I love Dad, but he can be a little, well, ya know, dadish. He doesn't understand that I'm a big girl and he needs to let go. I decided to stay.

"Hey, kiddo, why are you still up?"

"I couldn't sleep." It was true.

"I know the feeling. Come, sit by me."

So, I did, after I graved a cookie.

"Any thing wrong, Meli."

I couldn't tell him truth. So I lied.

"No, just didn't get enough to eat," trying to lie the best I could.

"Well if there is, you can tell your mom or me."

"I better get back to bed.yawn I need some sleep. Night daddy."

"Good night sweet heart." Then he kissed me on the forehead, and I went up to my room.


	6. Nightmares

**Shrek 3: Princess Melillana**

Disclaimer: Hey, I DO own it! gets hit by lighting yeah, don't own it.

To my reviewer: ThePhantomIt14: u r most welcome!

Darth Luminous: I will change it this ch

Girls rule: thx

It must have been bout threeish when I got to my room. I never can just fall asleep. I'll toss and turn for ever until I FINALLY get comfy. After I ALMOST was asleep, I saw a bright light coming from the hallway. It woke Red up too.

"**WHAT IN THE WORLD IS THAT!**"

"I have NO clue!"

"Do these types of things usually happen here?"

"Not really."

We got up and followed it. Hey, I KNOW it's not the SMARTEST thing to do, but I needed to know what it was. It was like it called me to it. Whatever it was, it was coming from my brother's room. I can't describe it, but I felt like that light was looking for someone. As we got closer, the light started to die down. I saw a shadowy figure.

"_I've come to finish what I started!_" the figure shouted.

"Meli, don't go to it!"

But I couldn't stop. Now I knew what it was. It was the horrid thing that got my brother. I had to find out what it was and make it change him back.

"_Come to me, Melillana!"_

"Meli help me!" screamed Tommy.

"Tommy!"

"Meli, snap out of it, Meli, Meli…"

"NOOOOO!"

"Meli, are you ok?"

I woke up around 3:30. It had all been a dream. I've had many dreams like this one, like the one I had before Tommy transformed. And most of them have come true.

"Red, we have to get out of here."

"Why?"

"Someone, or something is after me. I gotta leave. I'll tell Danny…"

"Meli, I'm coming with you."

"NO, it'll be WAY too dangerous! I don't want you to get hurt."

"You're the only friend I've ever had, Meli. Don't leave me!"

She reminded me of Tommy. He always wanted me to be by his side. And I let him down.

"Ok, but you have to promise me you won't wander off."

I convinced Red to ride one of Donkey's kids while I rode Donkey. I thought about leaving a note, but what would it say? _Dear Mom and Dad, I'm running away with Red because the thing that made my little brother a dog is coming for me. You don't remember him because I used a spell to make you forget him. Oh, did I forget to mention I'm a witch? _That would go over real well. We went by Danny's place to tell him where I'd be.

"Meli, I'm coming with you."

"I knew you'd say that, so I brought Dragon for you. Oh, and bring 'your dog'."

"He has a dog?" asked Donkey.

"Yeah. Let's go."


	7. Runnig away

**Shrek 3: Princess Melillana**

Disclaimer: Still own nadda.

To my reviewers: ThePhantomIt14: Tell me about it. :p

Murphyangel: Does that mean you like it! I hope so!XD

Mizz .X: YEAH! I'm loved! (or at lest my story is.)

acursed1: thax! love the name!

iamari: wow. I've NEVER been considered a good writer! Thax! I will write a Wicked fic as soon as this one's almost done. I MAY throw in some Wicked references in this soon.

On with our story!

So we started on our journey. Except, I had NO clue where to hide.

"How about the forest?" suggested Danny.

"Yeah! It'll be just like the time me, your dad, and Puss got lost there!" exclaimed Donkey.

"Only we'll know exactly were we are and we will have everything we need." I replied coolly.

"Meli, you know that people aren't very fond of magic." Danny reminded me.

"But no one lives there." was my clam answer.

"It's true." added Red.

"Fine, but DON'T come crying to me when YOU get burn at the steak or melted or whatever they do to get rid of witches." cried Danny, who threw his hands up.

"You KNOW you'd be crying too if anything happened to me." I said, batting my eyes.

"I hope you know you're impossible." he said.

"But that's why you love me." I answered then kissed him.

"Um, Meli, I think we should get going now." said a VERY unconformable Donkey.

"Yeah, you two can smooch more later." said Red, sort of giggling.

"Alright, let's go." Danny said, quite depressed.

As we rode out of the kingdom and into the forest, I had a strange feeling that I was being watched. When that feeling wore off, I soon remembered how ANOYING Donkey can be.

"Are we there yet?"

"Technically, there is NO 'there'. We're in hiding remember!"

"Oh."

When we had left, the sun was just rising. Now it must have been about noon. And that's when I saw it.


End file.
